Ms. Murawski
Ms. Murawski is a science teacher at Jefferson County Middle School. Her desk is very important to her. She is voiced by Sarah Chalke. Personality Ms. Murawski is extremely close to her desk and tends to bring it up in most conversations. She speaks of it with rich fondness and caresses it often, more often than not getting distracted by it while she's teaching the class. She becomes rather jealous at the thought of others being around it. She seems to enjoy woodwork and has made a number of objects aside from her desk, including her chair, and at least one of the pencils in the classroom. She can be quite protective of these objects, too, reminding Melissa that's she'd made the pencil she was holding. Otherwise, Ms. Murawski is passionate about science, and she's very excited to teach the students about it. When bringing up a sample of marine life, she's thrilled at the catch and calls the students to gather around and help her identify it. She seems very proud of her students when they do well on their projects. Ms. Murawski was the first teacher to suggest running off into the wild when they got shipwrecked on a class field trip, and the others promptly followed her. Physical Appearance Ms. Murawski is a very slender woman with fair skin, dark eyes, and a gentle face with a very prominent nose. Her hair is dark brown and tied back in a high bun, with two long curls coming down either side of her face. She wears a brown belt with a large, round belt buckle over a light beige blouse with shoulder-length sleeves. Her skirt is knee-length and tan, and she wears a pair of tall, dark brown high heeled boots and a thick red scarf alongside her large, gold hoop earrings. History In "Sunny Side Up", she assigned her class an egg dropping project to see what they learned about gravity, inertia and weight distribution. She and everyone on the ground, save for Melissa, hid when Milo's team was up. She gave the three an A'' on their project. In "The Substitute", a substitute taught her class while she was on vacation in Hawaii. In "School Dance", she chaperoned the Niagara Falls Fling. In "Some Like it Yacht", she was stranded on an island after the school board's yacht was shipwrecked. She and the rest of the faculty, except for Mr. Drako, went 'feral' within seconds of being marooned. She and the rest of the teachers followed Diogee to the repaired yacht after he took their scepter. They made it on board just as a tidal wave carried the boat out to sea. They made it to shore and inadvertently won just enough money in a surfing contest to fix the yacht. In "Backward to School Night", she, Martin Murphy, Eileen Underwood, and Richard Chase turned into toddlers after being hit by a mysterious ray. They were looked after by the parents' children until they were returned to their proper ages. In "Teacher Feature", Ms. Murawski dives into the sewers in a desperate attempt to save her desk. After both of them are saved by Scott, she decides to ask him out on a date. The two of them go to a restaurant together, and later to the movie theatre, but when the kids finally ask her if she'd be seeing him again, her response was a strong 'no'. In "Doof's Day Out", she takes her class to the Natural History Museum to see an exhibit on the digestive system. In "Milo's Shadow", she is seen in her class when Doofenshmirtz puts out a bun sin burner. In "The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event", she, Mr. Drako and Coach Mitchell act as announcers for The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event. She finds the Coach's enthusiasm of the event to be annoying. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One *"Sunny Side Up" *"The Substitute" *"School Dance" *"Disaster of My Dreams" *"Some Like it Yacht" *"Backward to School Night" Season Two *"Teacher Feature" *"Doof's Day Out" *"Milo's Shadow" *"The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event" Trivia *In Season 1, a lot of times her name would be displayed as '''Mrs. Murawski'. As the "Mrs." honorific would imply that she's married, Season 2 displays her name as Ms. Murawski instead, and she'd be referred to as "Miss Murawski" by other characters and press releases. id:Ms. Murawski Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:M Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Jefferson County Middle School Staff